Her Hero, the Patriot
by xxDreamGurlxx
Summary: Jill moved to South Carolina miserable and lonely. But when she is unexpectedly thrown into the past, how can she resist the charms of her very own dashing hero, Benjamin Martin? Story better than summar, promise! Please Read and Review!
1. A Terrible Accident

**Okay, so this is my first Patriot fanfic and I really hope that you like it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I Own none of the characters that belong to the infamous movie!**

**HER HERO, THE PATRIOT**

**Chapter 1: A Terrible Accident**

Jill walked down her neighborhood street, the sky bright and blue with fluffy white clouds. As it warmed and made the suburbs of South Carolina bright and cheery. If only the sky reflected the emotion of the young girl trudging down it's streets.

The fifteen year old girl's heels clicked down the sidewalk of the quiet street. Her brown skirt covered with white polka dots swayed with the summer's breeze around her strong calves. She readjusted the dark brown undershirt that covered her larger-than-average, C thirty-eight size cup, bust as her light brown shirt hung loosely around her thin waist.

The reason for such formal dress was that she had to go to church in a half an hour. The fact that her and her older brother had just got into a major fight contributed to her recent flee from her new house. Jill wiped her salty tears away from her cheeks as she tried to erase the memory of all those hurtful words her older brother had said to her.

Ever since she moved from Las Vegas to South Carolina, things have been getting worse and worse. First it started with her strained relationship with her parents for making her move away from all of her loved ones. She then was known as the "New Kid" at school as her social life slowly spiraled into a black whole.

Jill sat tiredly sat next to her neighbor's old Weeping Willow as she rested her head gently on it's old trunk. She took off the thin heels of her throbbing feat, stretching her bare feet across the soothing grass. Jill's chocolate eyes looked up into the hanging leaves of the old tree that protected her from the sun's harsh rays; recalling its infamous history. Her neighbors loved to brag how it withstood the elements since the seventeen-hundreds, all through the revolutionary war.

Jill pushed her sweaty, long, chestnut hair off of her neck as she let the summer's cool breeze caress her face and bare neck. She continued to watch the long sway of the Willow's leaves as they swayed back and forth; leaving an hypnotic effect on the exhausted teenager.

" _Please Lord, take me away from here."_ She thought bitterly as her eyes started to droop; before falling into a deep slumber.

Jill shifted uncomfortably, before finally prying her eyes open. To her surprise the moon was already out, the sun falling away a long time ago. Jill could've sworn that she only closed her eyes for only five minutes. She quickly repositioned her shoes, knowing that her family was having an absolute heart attack for her long absence.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't happen to see the speeding headlights of a car coming down that same street. She was in the middle of the road when she finally realized the rapidly approaching sports car. Jill instinctively squeezed her eyes shut in fear before hearing the screech of halting tires. Bracing herself for the impact, she felt the front of the car crush into her ribs, sending her flying back. It seemed like an eternity before Jill finally hit the ground, her body grinding painfully into the dirt; before her world spiraled into a dark abyss.

Jill felt her head pound her into consciousness as a low moan escaped her lips.

" Thomas! Hurry, get father!" An unfamiliar voice boomed.

Jill slowly lifted her hands to her head, the stranger's words seeming to boom inside her mind painfully. She groaned in discomfort as her body screamed in pain from every angle; even her eyes seeming to not have enough strength to open.

" Stop yelling." She whimpered quietly, her hands dropping back to her sides.

" Your finally awake!" The same voice boomed.

Jill groaned painfully again, as his voice seem to grown louder with each syllable.

" Gabriel, stop it! Can't you see that your causing her head to ache?" A firm voice whispered harshly, coming from her left.

" Sorry father." The stranger's voice apologized; although this time, in a whisper.

Jill sighed, the pounding in her head becoming less intense with the absence of a loud voice ringing in her ears. She heard heavy footsteps grow softer as someone seem to leave her side; only to hear another set , of what she guessed boots, travel her way.

" Excuse me miss, can you open your eyes for me?" A deep baritone whisper asked, that she had recognized from earlier.

Jill nodded slowly as she slowly peeled her eyes from their comfortable position; only to be greeted in a dark environment as she stared at the ceiling until her eyes completely focused. Once she could see clearly she saw that she was staring up at the ceiling of a lodge house of some sort. Her chocolate eyes then took in the sight of the man before her.

She took in a breath as her brown eyes collided with warm ocean blue one's. Those blue eyes belong to a man who she guessed was in his mid thirties by the tired bags under his eyes and the worry lines creasing his face. Although as her eyes searched his muscular chest hiding beneath a thin white shirt that illuminated in the fire light. She quickly drew her eyes to his face preventing from allowing her vision to wander any lower; instead redirecting themselves to the dark brown mane above his forehead.

" That's better." He spoke softly with a smile.

Jill could only nod silently as she felt her cheeks heat up.

" _Stupid teenage hormones!" _She scolded herself.

" Do you have a name, Miss?" He asked, his velvet voice gliding against her ear drum.

" Jill Lawrence." She croaked, finally finding her voice.

" Well Miss Lawrence," The handsome man answered. " My name is Benjamin Martin."

" Nice to meet you-AH!" Jill cried as she sat up to meet him; only find a searing pain in her abdomen, as she clutched her side.

" Whoa, slow down." Benjamin said pushing her shoulders back down, to what felt like a cushion.

" I wouldn't be trying to go anywhere for a while with those broken ribs." He answered, he brought a basin of water.

" Huh?" Jill questioned, before realization flashed across her brown eyes.

" _The car accident."_

" How did I get here?" Jill questioned, expecting to find herself on the side of the road.

" My sons, Gabriel and Thomas found you in the woods on their morning hunt." Benjamin explained, while taking out a role of bandages.

" They saw you bleeding heavily from your midsection and quickly carried you to the house. I had to find the source of the bleeding, and found that your ribs were horribly out of place. So I carefully repositioned them, then, I bandaged you up. Then I sent Gabriel, my oldest, to watch over you and to alert me when you were finally awake, and well, here you are." Benjamin explained with a warm smile towards the end.

" I also supplied you with one of my shirts, that would act as a proper nightgown." Benjamin explained hurriedly. " Our maid, Abigail dressing you of course."

Jill looked down to see that she was in a large lacy shirt, although was relieved to find the presence of her undergarments.

" Th-Thank you." Was all Jill could think of to say.

" It was no trouble, but," Benjamin's smile started to falter. " Do you mind telling me how you got yourself in such a position?"

Jill instantly wanted to tell the story of the car accident, although as she looked around at her unfamiliar environment, and the strange clothes that the man who called himself Benjamin Martin was wearing, she decided to seek an answer to a question of her own.

" Excuse me, but, uhm, before I answer, could you answer a question?" Jill asked hurriedly.

" Of course." Benjamin assured her.

" What's the year?"

" It's the year seventeen-seventy-six." Benjamin answered, as he studied her with a confused look.

Jill let another whimper as the blood around her head pumped louder and faster. She couldn't believe what she was being told as she covered her face in her hands. Tears of disbelief and pain springing to her eyes, a desperate gasp escaping her lips.

" I'm so sorry Miss Lawrence, I didn't mean to upset you." Benjamin said, putting an arm on her shoulder.

Jill mustered all the energy she had as she thrust her arms around his broad shoulders, as she placed her face in the crook of his neck; feeling the need of comfort from another. Benjamin's eyes widened as he felt her rather large bust pressed against him, although soon shook these improper thoughts; knowing that what this _young_ girl needed was comfort. Jill felt his arms slowly encircle her, his large hands softly rubbing circles along her shoulder blades. Jill felt the calming affect of his action as her sobs slowly reduced to ragged breaths, to sniffles; as she was laid back against the cushioned couch.

" I think it would be wise for you to get some rest." He said quietly.

Jill nodded her head tiredly, her eyes already closed. Benjamin tucked her in to couch as he left one candle next to her bedside before making his way to the door.

" It was an accident." A voice erupted from behind him.

" Miss Lawrence?" Benjamin asked, turning back around.

" How I got here," Jill further explained with a low voice, her eyes still closed. " It was a terrible accident."

Benjamin waited as she said no more as her breaths became deep and even. He quietly closed the living room door as he climbed the stairs, only to be meet with the sight of his two eldest boys. Standing there with an eager look about their faces.

" Is she okay?"

" What's her name?"

" Why was she in the woods?"

" What caused her injuries?"

" Will she live?"

" Where's her family?"

" Boys!" Benjamin cut into the two young men's questioning forcefully; instantly quieting them.

" Her name is Jill Lawrence, and she is going to be fine. Now she needs her rest so I suggest you two wash up and go get some soon." He ordered strictly before bidding the boys goodnight with a hug.

Benjamin changed into his sleepwear as he settled into his large bed, watching the the night candle beside him flicker wildly. He watched the flame as thoughts of a strange girl brown eyed girl filled his thoughts. Although they ceased once he blew out his candle and sleep over came him.

**Whew! Okay, chapter one out of the way, HOPED YOU LIKED IT THOUGHT! Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**-Thanks!**


	2. Family

**So sorry for the long wait! My computer equals crap...hehe. Well I'm soo happy from all the reviews I got for the first chapter so I hope I don't dissapoint in the second! Sorry for all the spell/gram mistakes. Go Read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the patriot...yes, I'm still at the first stage. hehe**

**Chapter 2: Family**

Jill yawned as she lazily stretched, her hands reaching upwards to rub the sleep from her eyes. As soon as her eyes focused she was greeted with an unfamiliar room before yesterday's events came flooding back at her. Jill slowly sat up, careful not put stress on her abdomen by using her arms to prop her against the cushion. As soon as she sat up a large woman bustled in through the doors with a tray as she spotted the groggy teenager.

" Miss Lawrence, good to see ya up!" She said happily as she sat the tray in front of her.

" Brought you some breakfast. Mistah Martin is gonna take care of you, so don't you worry that pretty little head of yours." She went on, setting out the silverwear for her.

" Thank you Miss..." Jill trailed off.

" Abigail, call me Abigail dear." The woman said draping and extra blanket around her legs.

" Alright...Abigail." Jill said testing the name with a smile.

" Now I want you to eat every bit of food on that plate so you can get your strength back." Abigail went on.

" Once your done call for me and I'll bring you down a proper dress." The maid called, walking out the door.

Jill took a moment to collect her thoughts before hungrily devouring the plate of hot eggs and toast in front of her. Jill did as she was told, leaving not a crumb on the plate, and leisurely sighed as she finished the last of her milk. She the quietly put the tray to the side of her and tore of the hot blankets, letting cool air swim around her calves. She considered calling for Abigail, although didn't feel comfortable calling for the maid as if she was royalty or such. So she hesitantly put her feet on the cold, wood floor and shifted herself in to a sitting position. Jill then counted to three before pushing herslef onto her legs, she smiled as she was able to stand steadily.

" Uh oh!" She squeaked as her legs started to give way.

Before she knew it her body started to fall down to the ground. Jill squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the fall, peeking one eye open when it didn't come. Jill looked down to see two tan arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to find herself staring in to the face of none other than Benjamin Martin.

" S-sorry." She mumbled, her face growing hot.

" It's alright, but I thought Abigail told you to stay put." He said with a teasing smirk as he lifted her bridal style, and set her back down on the couch.

" Oh, I was Mr. Martin, but I just thought I could take the tray back myself." She muttered, avoiding his gaze.

" Well it was a kind thought, but I need you to get better first." He said with a smile. " And call me Benjamin."

" Yes, Benjamin." JIll answered her face starting to return to normal color.

" Miss Lawrence are you done with your breakfast?" A voice carried into the room, follow by it's owner.

" Is everything alright Mistah Martin?" She questioned, looking at Jill.

" Yes, it's fine, I just came in to check on Jill here." Benjamin answered, standing up.

" Well now that your breakfast is finished, let's get you into some proper clothes." Abigail smiled, moving towards Jill.

" Dresses?" Jill questioned, rubbing her ribs subconciously.

" Of course! I think Mr. Martin has seen enough of your legs already." Abigail huffed helping the girl stand.

" I'll, uh, leave you two then." Benjamin said quickly, his face growing redder by the second.

Jill wobbled upstairs into the bathroom as Abigail helped her into a dress she had already laid out for her. It was a simple farm dress, colored a periwinkle blue with a white lace trimming. Since her ribs were still fragile, she was granted the opportunity to not have to wear the corest. Althought the rest of the dress pinching and squeazing her everywhere else. Once she was done being forced into the dress, Abigail brushed out her long chestnut hair and wound it into a rather tight bun. Before Jill could even touch it, Abigail pulled out a white bonnet and tied it around her head tightly. Then Jill had to sit as Abigail slipped on a pair of leather shoes, that seemed more like boots to Jill.

" There, aren't you a beauty." Abigail finished.

" I don't feel like one." Jill mumbled as she swayed from side to side, the dress weighing alot more than she expected.

" Well atleast now you look decent enough to be presented to the family." Abigail huffed, leading Jill downstairs.

" When will I get to meet them?" Jill questioned.

" Right now in fact, when everyone comes in for lunch." Abigail replied sitting her down at the table.

Jill watched in silence as Abigail went over to the front door, open it and grab a hold of a bell on the wall next to her.

" TIME FOR LUNCH! COME AND GET IT!" She called.

Abigial repeated this action two more times, as she violently beat on the bell it seemed to get louder and louder with each stroke. To the point where the pounding in Jill's head had caused her to bury her head in her hands, trying to block the horrid noise. Soon all was quiet as she looked up with relief, only to be met with seven new faces, as they all observed her eagerly.

" Children this is Jill Lawrence." Benjamin introduced, helping her stand.

" Hey." Jill waved timidly.

" Jill, my oldest is Gabriel, he is eighteen." Benjamin said as he helped her walk over to meet him.

Jill trying not to blush by the way he placed his hand on her back and his other hand holding her arm.

" Nice to meet you Gabriel." Jill said extending her hand.

" Pleasure Miss Lawrence." Gabriel answered taking her hand with a bow.

" Next is Thomas, whom is fourteen."

" Hello Thomas." She greeted with a smile.

Thomas mumbled an hello as he repeated his brother's actions with a small blush.

" Next we have the two trouble makers," Benjamin smiled. " Nathan, who is thirteen and Samuel, who is twelve."

The two boys excitedly threw their arms around her waist, as she Jill laughed with surprised.

" Boys!" Benjamin scolded, steadying Jill's balance.

" No it's alright." Jill smiled, catching her breath as she hugged them both.

" It's very nice to meet you!" They chimed pulling away.

" It's very nice to meet you two too!" Jill laughed at their antics, as the others joined in .

" Next is my wonderful daughter, Margret." Benjamin said proudly. " She is already eleven years old."

" It's a pleasure Miss Lawrence." She greeted shyly, shifting the weight of a young girl on her hip.

" Please, call me Jill." Jill greeted softly.

" Of course, Jill." Margret said with a kind smile.

" Who is this precious one?" Jill asked, leaning toward the young girl on Margret's hip.

" This is Susuan, she's only four." Benjamin introduced.

" Hello Susan, aren't you the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Jill cooed, she always had a soft spot for little kids.

_' Probably from all that babysitting.' _She thought to herself.

Susan giggled as she gave Jill a small wave. Before another boy appeared next to her side, waving towards Jill in greetings.

" Here we have William, he is all of six." Benjamin answered, indicating towards the boy.

" Hello there William." Jill greeted.

" You can call me Will!" He said happily as he bounced excitedly at having met someone new.

" Then Will it is." Jill answered with a laugh.

" Now that everyone is acquainted, I would like to inform everyone that Jill will be staying with us for the time being." Benjamin announced. " Now, who wants lunch?"

With that everyone gathered around the table as Jill would always remember the first day she met the Martins.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A now sixteen year old girl with long dark brown hair was found next to the creek as she kicked off her work boots and let her toes dip in to the cold water. She then added her foot, soon she rolled up her pants and the water came all the way up to her knees as she splashed the water lazily.

" JILL!" She heard from behind her.

" Nathan, Samuel." She greeted with a smirk. " I thought you two were supposed to be plowing the fields."

" Father said we could take a break." Nathan answered with his own smirk.

" Ben said that?" Jill asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

" Well he didn't exactly-" Started Samuel.

" No!" Jill interrupted turning back to the water. " If you two want to do this instead of your chores that's fine with me."

" Really?" Nathan questioned with raised eyebrows.

" Sure. Just don't come whining to me when you get in trouble for it." Jill answered laying down on the grass, her legs still in the water.

" Deal!" Samuel agreed as he removed his shirt and boots, the proceeded to jump in the lake.

Jill kept an eye on the boys as they swam and played. She couldn't help but laugh at their antics, she had been there for two years now and the Martin's have become her second family. Jill explained to Benjamin that she didn't have anything, making up a story about how her family died coming to the state with nothing but some food. Benjamin accepted her convincing lie as he cared for her as he would his own children. Upon thinking of Benjamin Jill gave a heavy sigh, she had developed a crush on him when she was fifteen and hoped that she would grow out of it. Although as months passed, it only seemed to intensify, she had no idea what to make of it. Although she was shaken out of her revere by the shouts of the two boys hurriedly throwing their shirts on.

" What's all the rush?" Jill questioned.

" A post rider!" Nathan exclaimed sprinting off.

" What?" Jill questioned, taking her own feet out of the water.

" Mail's here!" Samuel exclaimed, finishing his shoes as he sprinted off after his older brother.

Jill sighed and took her time tying her shoes as she rolled down her pants and caught up with the boys at their father's work station. When she entered it seemed he had just finished breaking another one of his poor excuses for chairs.

" Father mail's here." Nathan panted.

" Are you done plowing the field?" Benjamin asked, distracting himself with another chair.

" More than half." Was Nathan's reply.

" Those swimming breaks really cut into the day don't they." Benjamin questioned with a smirk as he looked up at the boys.

" Told you." Samuel muttered.

Nathan looked up at Jill with a pleading expression, as his big brown eyes grew and his bottom lip puffed out slightly.

" Oh no you don't, you remember our agreement." Jill laughed as she tousled his hair fondly.

The two boys groaned and sprinted off after their older brothers to get to the post rider.

" As for you Missy." Benjamin addressed Jill. " Don't think I don't know that you join them on those little breaks as well."

" Yes, but I've finished my chores." She answered walking up to Benjamin.

" I could've sworn Abigail said she wanted you to help with some dishes." Benjamin smirked triumphantly.

" I don't recall." Jill said with a shrug.

" Jill..." Benjamin trailed with a pointed look.

" I know, I know." Jill said with her hands up in surrender. " Me dishes es su dishes."

" You are a peculiar girl, Miss Lawrence." Benjamin laughed.

" Yes, but you love me anyways." Jill replied casually.

Benjamin seemed to stop his actions when she said this.

" Alright, I'll go help Abigial." Jill said, not noticing his sudden stop in movement.

" Uh, y-yes." He mumbled, resuming his action.

" See you at dinner." She replied, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

Benjamin ubruptly turned as she walked out of the workshed, as he watched her silently. He knew that he was an old man and that he shouldn't be having these feelings for her. Yet everytime she would kiss his cheek his face would heat up, like a flame. Or when she would say something about affection or love he would suddenly go rigid. He knew that it wasn't uncommon for men to marry young women half their age, but he has seven children for goodness sakes! He shook his head in confusion as he continued his work, trying to stop thinking about how warm her lips felt against his cheek.

Jill slowly walked towards Abigail as she resumed working in the kitchen after retrieving the mail. Jill crept in, hoping that by some miracle she would go unnotice. Although miracles didn't really work out for Jill as she was stopped dead in her tracks by the maid's voice.

" Jill Lawrence!" Abigail shrieked. " What are you wearing?"

Jill looked down at her cotton work shirt and tight brown pants, complete with long wild hair and working boots.

" Uh...clothes?" She replied.

" Don't you smart mouth me Miss Lawrence." Abigail scolded as Jill cringed at her last name, wich Abigail only used when upset with her.

" You know that your supposed to wear proper dresses!" The maid went on.

" Abby, those dresses make me so hot during the afternoon. I can hardly move in them to do my chores." Jill pleaded.

" Don't you Abby me." Abigail said, recognizing her nickname.

" You'll always be sweet, kind, wonderful Abby to me." Jill replied. " You've been like a mother to me."

Abigail looked at her big brown eyes as she replayed the last sentance over and over in her head. She couldn't help but crumple, she had grown fond of the poor girl over these few months and she does finish her chores.

The maid soon shook the scowl off her face as she replaced it with a caring, yet annoyed smile.

" I suppose it's alright if you wear those things just around the house." Abigial sighed. " Now get going on those dishes."

" Thank you Abby." Jill replied with a hug.

" Don't go thankin' me just yet." Abigial muttered.

_" Played the mom card." _Jill thought to herself with a smirk.

" Works everytime." She whispered to herself.

" What was that?" Abigial questioned sharply.

" I said it sad how you have to work all the time." Jill covered with a smile.

Abigial grumbled something under her breath as she went on preparing dinner. After dinner Jill cleared the table as Abigail took the children to bed, Thomas and Gabriel waiting by the fire as they seemed to watch their father's every move. Jill chuckled to herself as she watched the two boys eye the mail with greedy expressions. Soon enough she heard Benjamin ask about it and they went racing. Although Jill didn't get to hear the conversation as she had work in the kitchen to do.

Jill was finally done with her chores as she went out into the hallway and made her way down to Benjamin's study. Just as she entered the room she was greeted with a somber Gabriel. Before she could ask what the matter was Thomas stood up and wooped loudly as he took Jill by the hand and spun her around.

" What's going on?" Jill asked once Thomas had finally stopped spinning her.

" We're going to Charles Town!" He said excitedly, still holding onto her waist.

" Is this true?" Jill questioned Benjamin.

Although Benjamin seemed to not have heard her as he stared queitly at Thomas' hands, and where they were placed. Jill repeated her question a little louder, shaking him out of his revere as he put on a smile and confirmed her question.

" Well we have a big day ahead of us, Thomas why don't you start-"

Before he could finish Thomas was out the door.

"-packing." Benjamin finished with a sigh.

" I'll go help Thomas, you two go to bed soon." Benjamin said as he passed the two.

Jill assured she will, although Gabriel seemed to ignore his father as he just gazed intently into the fire. Benjamin watched his son sadly for a moment before finally striding out the door, closing it with a slam.

" Gabriel?" Jill questioned the quiet eighteen year old.

" Yes, Jill?" Gabriel questioned, finally meeting her gaze.

" You alright?" She asked sitting next to him.

" I don't know." He admitted shaking his head as his blond curls tossed side to side.

" What's wrong?" Jill questioned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

" My friend Peter Cuppin has joined the Continentals and he's seventeen!" Gabriel replied heatedly. " It's not fair, father will never approve of me!"

" Your father loves you very much." Jill answered, her voice sounding hurt.

" He's got a queer way of showing it." He snapped back.

Jill took a sharp breath, removing her hand from him.

" Look," He started in a softer tone. " I know he loves me. It's just hard because it seems like he doesn't let me have any free will of my own. I mean all I want is to go out and defend my country, so that it can be a better place for my family. So that we don't have to live in fear and under control of a British king, so that we can finally have freedom!"

" Freedom." Jill whispered softly, she remembered when it was her right.

" Gabriel, I can see your point but your father just doesn't want you to get hurt. In the Revolu- in this war many men will die, thousands, I predict. You are like my older brother Gabriel, I could not stand it if you died." Jill was unprepared for the tears that came upon thinking about her brother.

" I've lost mine already, don't ask me to lose you too." Jill whispered, the tears already running down her cheeks.

" I promise I will come back." Gabriel whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

That's when Jill finally realized, Gabriel was going to inlist with or without his father's blessings. All she could do was hold him tight, something she should've done a few months ago, before she came to the Marthin's home.

**Awww sibling moment between Gabriel and Jill!! lol, I hoped you all liked it and don't be shy about reviewing! In the next chapter Jill and the gang are going to Charles Town! Woot Woot! But how will Jill react to Charlotte??? OOH! That will be answered in the next chapter only if you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! hehe**

**P.S. Have fun getting the 7th Harry Potter book tonight all you HP Fans! I gotta wait until tommorow morning :x. lol, don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
